1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool support mounting plate having a plurality of tool support arms extending therefrom for use in a remotely controlled automatically operated tool positioning apparatus and more particularly to such a tool support mounting plate having quick disconnect capabilities for changing the tool support arms thereon and wherein the arms are swingable to a non-interfering, at-rest position while supported on the plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In refurbishing the internal structure of nuclear steam generators, apparatus for supporting and automatically positioning the necessary tools is temporarily secured within the channel head of the steam generator. The purpose of the automatic remote apparatus is to minimize the presence of personnel within the irradiated steam generator to do the necessary operations previously manually done in refurbishing non-nuclear steam generators. However, the necessary occasional changing of the specialized tools on the remote apparatus requires the manways in the channel head to be opened and the apparatus positioned for manual access to the tool holding apparatus. In view of the fact that at least one tool (e.g. a cleaning brush) is required for use prior to a welding operation and subsequent to a welding operation, it is apparent that if the wire brush and the welding tool could be simultaneously supported by the supporting and positioning apparatus within the channel head, the manway would not have to be opened to change from the brush to the welder and back again. Thus supporting multiple tools for sequential operation within the nuclear steam generator would aid in minimizing personnel exposure to the interior of the generator.